erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Shinobi Empire
I have had an idea, for an elven civilisation. It mainly uses magic, or chakra as they call it, and thus are technologicaly not that advanced (though they do use steel weapons, yet not armour, or gun powder based weapons). The Empire consists of five larger kingdoms, and a few smaller duchies. The Emperor, is voted on by the five large Kingdoms, this Emperor rules, until his death, upon which a new Emperor must be chosen. A total population would probably be around three to four hundred thousand people (in the Empire as a whole). The states within the empire, are in eager trade with each other, and are open to trading with others. But, the Empire, also upholds, a large military force, that uses magic as their main offensive capability. Now, we come to their use of magic/chakra. In difference to the other nations, the Shinobi Empire, uses handseals, to focus their chakra and use it to create changes in the nature around them. There are five prime disicplins of this, Earth,Water,Fire,Air and Lightning, but there are certain people that can combine two disciplins and form a new one. Often, the name of the technique is said outloud at the end of the handseal sequence, wether this is required or not, is open to debate. The king of each of the five major kingdoms, and the Emperor, are very potent shinobi (name for the sorceres in this culture) and thus should not be engaged foolheartely. Roughly 40% of the population serve as shinobi, whilst the remaining 60% are the civilian sector, that produce the vital resources, as well as weapons. In their personal lifes, the people are relativly free, enjoying a large variety of freedoms. But there are also strict laws, that are in place to prevent crime,and quickly catch those that break the law. But of course, they are not perfect and there are still criminals in the empire. Comments: Well Pein, I have heard much from you from the others at GC. I like the idea, like a mix of Rome and feudal Japan. As for the magic, i'm not so sure about it. I mean, they could be unique technique under one of the branches of magic (see here), and the way they are used is similar to the way that most of the users agreed magic was used (as in chants and sayings). Though I do ask for a bit more elaboration on how they have a lot of freedoms and yet there are strict laws. It seems contradictory. “Trust that little voice in your head that says "Wouldn't it be interesting if.."; And then do it.” 21:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I more based it around a mix of feudal Japan and the Holy Roman Empire (not to be confused with the Imperium Romanum). But, I hope you only heard positive things of me so far ;) Ah, well you see, you have personal freedom, so in your private life, you are not opressed, but in the public strict laws exist, to keep the peace. So, the state, won't come to your house every night and see if you are behaving, but if the state, knows a certain area is a flourshing place for young criminals, then there, they will existant with a far larger force. Mortalitates (talk) 17:02, October 15, 2012 (UTC)Mortalitates Hmm, I guess that makes sense. Though, may I ask for an example or two of said strict public laws? It's hard to wrap my head around that concept... “Trust that little voice in your head that says "Wouldn't it be interesting if.."; And then do it.” 17:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Law: § The population may not under any circumstances pose extreme ideas in their working places, or other public areas. § It is forbidden to carry weapons in public areas, unless you serve in the police force or the military. So its basically public Communism? “Trust that little voice in your head that says "Wouldn't it be interesting if.."; And then do it.” 17:35, October 15, 2012 (UTC) No, Communism, is Marx's philosophical description, would be a system, in which everyone is equal, has equal rights etc. What you might mean is the bloshevistic government of the USSR, which also bears little resemblance to my system. My system is more straight down, dictative and does not hid, behind polticial or philosophical excuses. Ahh, so basically a dictatorship disguised as a democracy? (And can you go on chat, it'll be quicker to debate on this XD) “Trust that little voice in your head that says "Wouldn't it be interesting if.."; And then do it.” 17:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, I've already talked to you on chat about little changes, where would you place them though? Avetzan1 (talk) 15:19, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Just moving this to an official "Accepted" since it has a page and all. Avetzan1 (talk) 00:27, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Approved pitches